Perdóname, Carlisle
by Okami Moony
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Después de que Edward se fuese a seguir su propio camino dejando a Carlisle solo, decide volver muy arrepentido consigo mismo. Solo desea que su padre le perdone.


**Hace unos días colgué el momento en el que Edward se iba y dejaba a Carlisle solo (se llama _Volar libre)_. Ahora cuelgo un one-shot del regreso de Edward. No pensaba hacerlo, pero antes me aburría, así que... xD No está muy bien porque lo hice rápido.  
No lo pongo como continuación del otro porque yo creo que son casi independientes.**

**

* * *

Carlisle POV  
**

Estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, que estaba encendida a pesar de no ser necesario. Leía un libro, ya que no teía nada que hacer. En el hospital me dieron las vacaciones de Navidad. Y no había nada más que odiase más que eso. ¿Para qué necesitaba yo vacaciones cuando podría estar ayudando a quien lo necesitase? Para nada. Para estar solo. Pues así es como estaba: solo.

Desde que Edward se marchó años atrás, no hacía otra cosa que ir al hospital, volver a casa, fingir que llevaba una vida humana y cazar de vez en cuando. Antes de convertir a Edward eso es lo que hacía, pero ahora era distinto. Tenía un sentimiento en el pecho que lleva ahí desde que Edward se fue. Sentía una profunda tristeza. ¿Por qué? Porque quizá hice mal en condenarle con esta vida, porque a lo mejor él preferiría haber muerto antes que ser convertido. Porque mi hijo ya no estaba conmigo.

Me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando llamaron a la puerta. Aquello me sorprendió, ¿quién llamaría a la puerta de una casa silenciosa escondida en un bosquecillo? Además,  
_si_ era un humano debería haberle oído.

Me levanté para abrir, cauteloso. Pero en cuanto fui a ponerme de pie, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Allí estaba la única _persona_ a la que quería ver realmente, un chico alto, de pelo cobrizo y de aspecto fuerte y juvenil.

Edward mantenía la vista baja, y su rostro reflejaba sentimientos que no conseguí descifrar.

Me puse en pie, al fin.

−Edward… −murmuré, sin poder creer que era él quien estaba ahí.

Edward entró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. No avanzó más.

−Car… Carlisle −tartamudeó.

Caminé hacia a él, despacio, intentando averiguar qué le pasaba. Había algo que le reconcomía, lo veía en su expresión. Quizá solo vino a pedirme algo. Cuando estuve en frente de él, me miró a los ojos. El color rojo borgoña de sus ojos me sobresaltó un poco. No entendí mi reacción, porque ya debería haber supuesto que los tendría así. O tal vez es que aún no me había hecho la idea de lo que hizo. Edward bajó la mirada avergonzado en cuanto adivinó mis pensamientos.

−Carlisle, yo… −suspiró lentamente−, he venido a… a disculparme. A pedirte perdón.

−Edward, no tie…

−Perdóname −me interrumpió, al tiempo que volvía a mirarme. Su mirada penetrante parecía torturada−. Lo siento muchísimo, Carlisle. Me siento fatal por haberte dejado. Siento no haberte comprendido antes. Sólo he venido a pedirte perdón, y me gustaría volver contigo. Sé que no merezco ni tu perdón ni que me dejes quedarme, y entendería perfectamente que me echases de una patada ahora mismo. He sido un completo idiota −calló unos segundos. Yo estaba perplejo y le quería decir muchas cosas, pero primero prefería dejar que se desahogase−. También quería decirte que marcharme fue la estupidez más grande que hecho en mi vida. Durante estos años solo me ha estado torturando el remordimiento. Pensaba mucho en ti diariamente. Te echaba de menos. Sé que te he hecho daño, y el resto de mi existencia no es tiempo suficiente para decirte cuánto lo siento.

Me miró esperando mi respuesta. Mantuve el rostro sereno, aunque sé que mis ojos mostraban un aspecto triste. Eso no pude evitarlo.

−Edward, hijo, desde que te fuiste, solo añoraba que llegase este momento. Algo me decía que volverías −sonreí con tristeza−. No debería hacer falta que te diga esto, porque deberías suponerlo, pero claro que te perdono, Edward. Es más, ni siquiera deberías disculparte. Solo te fuiste a probar otro… tipo de vida. No ha funcionado, y no pasa nada. Y no hay nada más que pueda alegrarme más que te quieras quedar conmigo. Yo también te he echado de menos, no sabes cuánto... −suspiré−. Pero lo único que importa ahora es que estás aquí −le sonreí.

Su mirada se relajó.

− ¿No me odias? ¿No piensas que soy un monstruo?

− Pues claro que no, Edward −le contesté elevando un poco el tono ante esas preguntas tan tontas−. Además, eso hasta deberías saberlo tú mejor que yo −bromeé.

Él sonrió levemente.

−Aún así, Carlisle, yo lo…

−Calla, anda.

Le abracé casi inconscientemente. No debería permitir que se torturase así, y él debía saber que estaba todo perdonado. Edward también me abrazó. Aquel abrazo significó mucho para mí, y estoy seguro de que para él también.

−Gracias… papá −susurró.

Me quedé de piedra. Nunca antes me había llamado "papá". Eso me emocionó de una forma indescriptible. Me sentí como cuando un padre oye por primera vez a su hijo pequeño llamarle así. La alegría, la emoción, superó eso, incluso. Quise decirle muchas cosas, como decirle cuánto me alegraba de tenerle conmigo de nuevo. Pero me limité a estrecharle más contra mí. Él me imitó.

No me importaba lo que pasase a partir de ahora. Lo único que me importaba en ese momento es que Edward estaba conmigo, mi hijo estaba conmigo.

Ahora todo iría bien.

* * *

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Adulaciones? Todos los reviews son bien recibidos! ^^**


End file.
